Skyrim Spankings!
by Pie 555
Summary: For the people who have played Skyrim, Dont you hate some of those kids? Like Braith? Or Maybe Sond and Bottar that try to haggle you out of your last Septim just to reveal the location of some crappy Dwemer ruin? Well No more! The Dragonborn is stepping up to whip those annoying Brats Arse's and even some adults too!
1. Chapter 1 Sond and Bottar

''Damn bears...'' Connor muttered as he cleaned the blood off the cool ebony sword as he sat on small rock, he had just finished clearing out a cave of bear's that the Jalk of Markarth had put a bounty on. He was a young Nord with short brown hair and a medium sized beard rested on his chin. He had a young but handsome face and deep blue eye's and he was clad in dragon scale armor which had also had a shield and helm of. But he had rested those on the ground. He paused to wipe the sweat from his brow. His eye's catching the sun. About three or four o'clock by his guess. Then he heard the patter of feet coming from around the corner before he could get up to defend himself two...boys? Yes two boys, children clearly and Nords to boot.

''You two gave me a small scare. But what are you two doing out here? The reach is a dangerous place, forsworn and wild animals roam this land.'' Connor said as he stood up. He towered over the two. He extended his gloved hand. ''My name is Connor, you two are...?''

''My name is Sond Sir.'' Said the boy, he wore light brown, tan almost clothes.

''And im Bottar, sir.'' Bottar was a redhead and wore what Sond wore but darker brown.

The Dragonborn nodded. ''Nice to meet you. But you didn't answer my question.'' Connor said as he attached his helm to his belt and shield on his back.

Sond looked at his coin purse before looking back up to him. ''Well we found some cool stuff from nearby. Dwemer things. You can buy them if you want.'' Sond said as he showed a back pack. In it was some Dwemer Cogs and pieces.

Connor frowned. These boys were skulking around some ruin? ''Where did you find these? Could you mark it on my map?'' Connor asked.

Sond brighten as he looked back at Bottar. ''I will. Iiif you give me a few gold coins. Say...five?'' The boy said cheekily.

Connor snorted. He smiled and shook his head. Darn kids. ''Oh fine, here you go boy. Five gold septims.'' Connor said as he pulled them out and put the in the boy's hand. He then held out his map. ''Now where is this?''

Sond smiled and pocketed the coins. As he went to point out where they all heard a roar come from the distance.

Connor shot his head up as he put his map away. In the distance he saw a Dragon heading right towards them. The boys gasped told him they saw it to. ''Boys.'' He said seriously. He pointed to the cave. ''Go inside. Go to the very back of the cave and stay there understand.'' As he saw them to still be in shock he roughly tugged the boys and sent a hard painful spank to their rears. ''I said go! Now!'' That got the boys attention and they scurried inside.

Connor pulled on his helm and equipped his shield. He drew his blade. He saw the beast coming straight towards him. ''Lets go monster.'' He said to himself.

Sond and Bottar hurried inside the cave. ''Talos preserve us that was a dragon!'' Bottar said frightened.

Sond gulped and nodded. ''Yeah I saw it...'' Then they both heard a three worded shout in a strange and different language and heard a loud bang as if something heavy it the ground. Then they heard the sound of fighting. Sond's mouth dropped. ''T-that was a shout! Its..its the DragonBorn!'' He said excitedly.

Bottar nodded and smile on his face. ''Amazing! That thing is as good as dead then! Come on, lets go see.'' Bottar said and then the two rushed to the cave exit to peek outside.

Conner was in a fierce battle. The Dragon was incredibly strong. ''Ack Haaa!'' He spun around to slice the large beast across the eyes. As he turned and faced the cave entrance his face turned to one of horror! ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK INSIDE-Gah!'' He turned as he saw the beast breath in. It was going to shout! Connor shouted back with soul tear. The dragon was injured but if that shout didn't kill it then the boys and him would surely die!

As the shout washed over the beast it roared before it fell limp, dying. Before it started to burn away to reveal its skeleton.

Connor breathed in relief. He stood up straightened as the he absorbed the dragon's soul into him, its flesh burning away leaving a giant skeleton. As new knowledge rushed into him he felt and heard faintly the two boys rejoicing and shaking him.

''That was amazing! You are the Dragonborn! The one of legend! And you did it! You killed the dragon!'' Sond shouted happily as he and Bottar bounced up and down in excitement. That was ruined when their ears were harshly grabbed. ''Haha you did it-Ack ow!'' Sond and Bottar yelped and reached to try to get Connor's fingers off their ears. ''Ow hey what's the big Idea?'' Bottar said as he winced. It felt like his ear was going to be torn off!

Sond said the same thing. ''Yeah what are you doing!'' He yelled before he and his friend was tugged painfully by their ears into the cave. ''Owowow.'' They both yelped.

''You two idiots!'' Connor roared. ''I told you to stay in the cave! You could have died coming out! That Dragon was about to roast us all!'' Connor yelled as they entered the cave. Once deep inside he let the two go, pushing them forward.

The two boys had tears in their eye's as they held their poor red ears. Before they could retort the Dragonborn spoke. ''Go! Go and cut yourself's a switch! Im going to tear your backside's up!''

Sond and Bottar mouth dropped as they looked back to see a switching tree. ''W-what? No please sir-'' Connor interrupted. ''I SAID CUT A SWITCH! Or im going to go and use every single damn branch on your sorry hides!'' Connor threatened.

Sond and Bottar bit their lips as they scurried to cut a suitable switch. They held their heads down in shame. In a few minutes they came back to the Dragonborn who held his hand out for the switch. Sond handed the man the switch nervously.

Connor took hold of the switch. He tested it in the air and on his gloved hand. ''You two did something right at least. Come.'' He order as he walked further back till he found a small chest he took off his gloves and sat them down. ''Okay, both of you drop your trousers. Sond, you face the cave wall. Bottar you come here.'' Conner said as he sat on the chest.

The boys blushed and lowered their Trousers to their ankles exposing themselves to the mad. Sond went to the cave wall while Bottar came to Connor's side. ''Please sir Im sorry-!'' He was just roughly pulled over the dragonborn's lap his hand was pulled to the middle of his back and then the older man began to spank his arse with his hand. Bottar bit his lip and tried to silence himself but after seven hard spanks he started to whimper and then cry out.

Connor's hand flew as it peppered Bottar's sorry backside painting it quite red quickly.

Sond had his eyes fiercely shut as he heard his friends pained cries. He felt tears come to his own eyes. He felt so stupid for leaving the cave.

Bottar was pitifully weeping as he thought the exact same way. He gripped the man's legs as he was pushed forward and his sit spots attacked. His crying renewed quickly. ''Waah! Please stop! Im sorry im sorry!'' He pleaded.

Connor came to a stop. ''I dont want you ever to do something so stupid and dangerous again. Now hold on...'' Connor warned as he picked up the switch and began to use that to switch the boy.

Bottar began to bawl as vivid red welts formed on his already red backside.

Connor didn't stop till the boy's butt was criss crossed with red welts. He picked the boy up. ''No rubbing and replace Sond. Sond! Come here boy.'' He ordered as he set Bottar to the cave wall.

Sond pitifully walked over to Connor and didnt say anything as he was put over the man's knee and his arm was dragged to his mid back.

Conner watched to make sure Bottar didn't rub as he stood in the corner. The boys arse was well beaten. He looked down at the already crying boy. ''I think you are already understanding your mistake. That wont make this any less painful.'' Connor said as he raised his palm and began to spank Sond like he did Bottar.

Sond had a very similar reaction to the spanking as his friend, kicking and crying as his boyish butt was beaten red and then switched. He screamed as his butt was criss crossed with welts before he went limp, accepting the punishment.

''Dont you ever do something as stupid as that again.'' Connor scolded as he finished. He pulled the boy up and stood him next to his friend. ''Stay their, dont talk or rub.'' Connor ordered.

Sond nodded as he hiccuped. He desperately wanted to rub his welted rear but he didn't want to be punished again.

Connor stood their watching. He watched as the two boy's rears bruised. After thirty minutes he walked over to the boys and turned them around before hugging them both. ''Shh its okay now...'' He said softly as the two boys cried into his armored chest. He rubbed their backs gently until they composed themselves. ''Okay you two. Redress now. I'l guide you two to Rorikstead. Its safe their, much safer than the reach.

Sond and Bottar blushed and nodded as they reached down and drew their trouser's back up. They hissed and winced as the material brushed over their welted rears. They would have trouble sitting and walking for days! ''Yes sir...'' They both said as they wiped their tears.

Conner nodded. ''Good, lets get moving.'' With that he and the boy's left the cave.


	2. Chapter 2 Lars Battle-Born

It was five in the morning as Connor inserted a key into the Battle-Borns family home. With a small click he unlocked the door and he stepped into the house. ''Lars.'' He said as he called out for the child from the ground floor, the boy was probably sleeping. He had a simple errand. Lar's father had injured himself while training and was being healed at the temple of Kynareth, he had been there for a few days and would stay there for a couple more. In the meantime he had asked Connor who had just arrived from Rorikstead to help Lars bring him some books to keep him occupied.

Connor frowned as he walked up the stairs of the home. ''Lars? Wake up boy.'' He said as he walked to the boys room only to find it empty. ''What the? Where is that boy?'' Connor asked himself. ''Damn he must be doing something stupid...'' Connor muttered as he walked down the stairs and out the house to search for his little friend. The sun had just began to rise too. Connor walked with a hurry as he checked the Gray-manes Ox to see if he was messing with it to only not find him.

''Damn. Oh hell...'' Connor muttered as he raised his hand, a mystical magic coming forth to show him a trail where to find the boy. He followed the trail up to Dragonsreach. He walked around the side of the large building only for the trail to end. Connor frowned and lowered his hand. ''Where could he be-'' Connor was interrupted as he heard a yelp and a fearful cry as someONE! Began to fall from the tall roof.

Connor quickly stepped back and held out his arms and with a quick eye and step caught, you guessed it, Lars! ''Oof!'' The two said only for different reasons. Connor shook his head to see Lars in his arms, the boy had scrunched up his face as he prepared for impact. Connor looked up as he saw an egg tumble down from the TOP of the building only to splatter on the ground near them. Connor looked back down at the boy. ''Lars! What in the world were you doing!'' Connor shouted angrily.

Lars fearfully opened his eyes to see one of his best friends Connor! The man that had helped him by stopping Braith from bullying him! When he was scolded he winced. ''Hello Connor...um...'' Lars licked his lip as he tried to think what to say. He ended up only grinning nervously and looking sheepish. ''Um just-Huh hey! Ouch!'' Lars yelped out as he was heaved over the man's shoulder and his backside swatted. ''W-what are you doing!?'' He asked as he was carried away from Dragonsreach and no doubt to his home. He blushed as Guards chuckled and laughed as he was carried like a naughty boy.

''I'm taking you home to whip your arse is what Im doing! What were you thinking climbing to the top of Dragonsreach boy! You fell and nearly died if I hadn't have caught ya!'' Connor gave the squirming boy another swat to his backside.

"Ow! No please sir! Don't whip me im sorry!'' Lars pleaded as he kicked his legs and pounded on the man's back as he tried to get himself down. He didnt want to get a whooping!

Connor took it in stride, keeping the boy over his shoulder easily. ''No boy your sorry you messed up and got caught that's what!'' Connor said as they reached the boys house. He opened then closed the door. Now inside he reached up to the boys backside and tugged down his brown pants and loincloth until they were free from him and was dropped on the ground. Now they boy was barred from the waist down.

Lars cried out in protest at that and when he was barred! He was blushing heavily as he kicked and squirmed. ''No sir please! Im really sorry I really am!''

Connor simply grabbed the strap from the wall and walked to the dining table and held Lars chest down on it so his legs were dangling off and his bare butt was put to 'the block'. ''You will be soon boy.'' Connor said before he pulled back the heavy strap and lashed it forward. The hard leather cracking hard over both of Lars small buttcheeks. As he pulled back a red blush was already covering the boys bottom.

Lars squirmed and then cried out as the first hard lick with the strap hit his defensive bottom. He began to cry at the first stroke.

Connor pulled his arm back and snapped the leather down again and again onto Lars backside, painting it bright red.

Lars began to bawl and sob as his backside was hot over and over again. His cheeks were on fire and stung like a werewolfs jaw and clamped down on it!

Connor lowered his strikes to the boys sit spots and thighs. Truning them red as well. He only finshed when Lars butt was dark red and swollen and so was his sitspots and thighs.

''Dont you ever risk your life like that understand. Now come here Lars...'' With that Connor stopped and sat down and let the boy latch his arms around his neck. He hugged him back as he rubbed the boys stinging butt.

''Im sorry Connor im sorry! Please dont be mad.'' Lars babbled out as he bawled into the mans shoulder. He felt very guilty now.

''Shh im not mad, just very scared.'' Connor said softly as he shushed the boy.

Lars cried more at that. ''I-im sorry. I promise I wont ever do that ever again. Im sorry Connor.'' Lars said as he pressed his face into the man's shoulder and shook his head.

''Its fine boy...its fine.'' Connor sat with Lars like that for a long time.


End file.
